Eyes of the Sea
by KittyKell
Summary: Arthur left Amelia as a young girl but when he returns as the Captain of the most ruthless pirates of all how will she treat her once friend? Not that she has a choice seeing as he kidnapped her and other women from her village. Will she escape him or live out her dream on the ocean with him? UKXFem!US other pairings. Rated M for later language and Pirate Sexytimes.
1. Missing you

Hi there! This story is my comeback from an uncreative spell so since it's been a while since I've written anything I feel like this story isn't the best, but I really felt like uploading something! So constructive criticism is wanted! Anyways I want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!

Hetalia is not mine, neither is Nyotalia!

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur pwease don't weave!"

"Heh…Sorry love, I don't know how to weave"

"Don't make fun! Don't go!"

"I have to. I'm sorry."

A warm hug and the world was cold again.

"Goodbye Amelia."

Eyes flew open and a loud gasp filled the room as a young woman was torn away from her dream. She gasped for breath, although her nightmare wasn't full of terror at all, but a painful memory.

Young Amelia Jones gazed about her small room to try and ease her mind, but she had once again felt pain at her friends leaving. What pained her more was that everyone said that he died.

She laid back down and tried to get her heart rate normal again, "Amie?" blue eyes focused at a crouched figure in the doorway.

Arms went open as Amelia's younger sister embraced her. Amelia stroked her hair and nodded, "Yeah….?" Her voice was hoarse as she tried to shake off the dream and felt silly, she was barely a child when he left but she felt so attached to the memory of him.

She pulled away from her sister and noticed the lack of sleep in her purple eyes, "What are you still doing up Maddie?" The question made the young girl lightly blush as she clung to her, "Rumors of pirates…"

Amelia almost laughed, "Pirates? That's what has you all scared? Oh come on…The hero is here and I definitely wouldn't let any filthy sea rat's hands even touch you!" She beamed down at the girl only to see her sister's eyes roll in annoyance, "That must so be the reason why no pirates have been here before."

The two shared a good laugh and Amelia moved over so that her bed would fit them both. Silence had begun to morph with sleep when her sister muttered, "I was serious…"

Amelia held her close, her gaze was blank and she whispered back, "I know Maddie. So was I."

The sea, blue and wild and beautiful. It was the place Amelia loved to sit by when she had problems. The roaring of the waves would match her heartbeat and could calm her within minutes. Maddie had constantly joked that Amelia loved the sea so much because it was the color of her eyes.

Amelia was walking through town, a little absent minded, thinking about the crashing water when she ran roughly into someone. "Ouch!" she said and she heard a man in a thick accent, "Geez, watch where the hell you're going kid!"

She didn't even look at him before speaking, "How about you watch it!" If she hadn't been so confident in her strength her glare would have faltered. The man was tall and had extremely pale skin, which wasn't uncommon but he also had white hair and demonic red eyes.

The eyes were full of humor as he cackled "Kesese! You got spunk kid! I'll let you off today." He went around her before Amelia could retort. She sent a glare before continuing her walking, her thoughts on the strange man 'could be a witch' she thought, having never seen anyone like him before.

There seemed to be a lot more people here today and Amelia had a little harder time getter to the stands she needed to. She wasn't in a rush today so she was able to people watch and noticed there were a good few foreigners today which meant the docks would be packed.

A thought suddenly went through her mind, what if she stowed away on one of the ships, going out to sea, and seeing the world! She quickly shook her head, allowing her short hair to graze her face. She couldn't just leave Maddie all alone.

Lost in her thoughts she never noticed a blond male come up to her, "Excuse me, mademoiselle." A light French accent spoke and she looked up to see a man with shoulder length blond hair, complete with beard, and smoldering blue eyes, "I was just wondering why a lovely young lady is sitting all by herself~?"

Amelia tried to remain calm, she was used to being hit on by guys, not that he wasn't attractive but she wasn't interested so she smiled and let out a high pitched giggle, "Oh, I'm just waiting for my husband. He went into the blacksmith not too long ago, so he should be back soon."

The Frenchman looked slightly taken aback and then confused before smiling back at her, "As long as you are safe, sotte. A bientôt." He bowed and took his leave leaving Amelia to feel a little smug.

A few hours passed before Amelia had finished her shopping, she would have finished sooner but she had stopped to have a chat with a couple friends of hers who owned a small food shop and had been talked into being their guinea pig for a new tomato sauce, which had been quite delicious.

As she walked outside of town she allowed herself to take a detour along the water, watching the sun dance upon its surface. She felt almost jealous as she stared at the sunset until she could see the moon take its place in the sky.

Feeling refreshed and happy Amelia walked home and walked inside. She cursed lightly in the dark, wondering why Maddie hadn't lit any candles, "Maddie!" she called out, "I'm home!" she navigated her way into the kitchen but heard nothing.

She frowned and began to get worried; Maddie was terrified of the dark so she wouldn't be walking around…but the dark house meant she wasn't here. 'Did she leave earlier?' she wondered as she walked over to the window she could she a tiny dot of light that was the village, and really hoped she didn't have to run back over there to get her sister and a loud noise blasted through the sky.

Amelia felt her heart race as she recognized the sound of a cannon and even from here she could hear screams. She ran from the window and through the unlocked door, thinking of only one thing: Pirates!

Within ten minutes Amelia had made it to the outskirts of town and she could see some houses on fire, but no dead bodies. She moved in the darkness and hid behind buildings, but could not find any sign of life until she found the village square.

Shock and fear ran through her when she saw everyone there, bound as the pirates carried their belongings onto a giant ship she could barely see over the flames and smoke. She focused in on one person in the crowd with blond hair and was shivering.

All the crew members were the strangers she saw today and she felt so stupid that it never crossed her mind that it wasn't coincidental.

"Listen up prisoners!" she recognized that voice and she snuck a glance to see the cocky white haired man. "Some of you are going to be very lucky….and will be coming with us."

Yells were heard before gunshots filled the air, but he still had the deadly smirk, "I know you all want to come…We're very famous pirates after all. Kesesese!"

"If anyone fights…they'll be killed, oui?" the French pervert from before called out as he polished his sword and Amelia knew the people would give in, they were scared.

Amelia couldn't do anything as she watched her friends be forced up, tears on the younger twin as the older called out profanities. A couple other people were pulled up and it looked like they were about to leave when the white haired man walked over to Maddie, "You're mine now little girl." And he roughly pulled her up.

Blood boiling she flew out of her hiding spot, throwing a large rock she had found on the ground, "Let go of her, you freak!" she felt fearful eyes on her but she only glared at the dead man holding her sister.

He had easily dodged the rock and was gazing at her, "Ah, you're the feisty brat from before. Kesese. You must want really want to die, testing an awesome pirate." She heard other weapons being drawn and Amelia realized her mistake, but she couldn't let it show, confidence could change this deadly game, "The only dead person I see is you, for placing your filthy hands on my sister."

The man grinned wider at her, "Excellent. I haven't killed in forever." He dropped Maddie before drawing a long sword and pointing it at her, "Sterben kleine Nervensäge!" he shouted before lunging at her.

She hadn't a weapon on her but as long as she was able to dodge she'd be okay, but Amelia knew that avoiding wouldn't save her. Her plans weren't always the best but she needed one right now. The other pirates were just standing around, laughing at the girl's foolishness for messing with the man and Amelia noticed how relaxed they were. Quickly as she dodged a slash she grabbed the Frenchman's sword and roughly pushed him away, swinging just in time to finally block his attack.

"Kese…you're strong. For a little girl." He cackled before pushing her back, his blade cutting along her stomach. It was a small graze so Amelia ignored it as she began to take the offense. Their fighting went on before the cocky grin disappeared and he looked angry, "Enoguh fun." And with a quick movement he knocked the sword out of her hands and the felt the point of the blade stab into her neck lightly, "any last words….?"

Amelia was ready to go out with a snarky comment when slow clapping was heard. All the other pirates turned to attention, "Brilliant show Gilbert, beating a little girl." She saw his gaze turn back to a cocky look, "As if you could do any better, Captain."

He lowered his weapon and walked away from her. And Amelia was ready to give the Captain a piece of her mind and her foot up his ass when she could only stop and stare in shock at the figure in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes, "y-you…" she breathed out as she stared into amused emerald eyes.

"I'm back, love. Did you miss me?"

* * *

translations: (Sorry if I got anything wrong, Google Translate you know.)

sotte- foolish girl

A bientôt- see you soon

Sterben kleine Nervensäge- die little brat

Please Review! :D


	2. Running from You

I'm really pleased with the feedback from you guys! Thank you all so much so an extra long chapter today! (I meant to upload this sunday but stuff...I'll try to upload often though)

Hetalia and Nyotalia is not owned by me...sadly...

* * *

" 'Ello love. Miss me?"

His voice reverted off of her ears as the blond woman stood frozen in place, her blue eyes locked in surprise as she stared into emerald orbs.

"_Arthur is so sweet. So kind…"_

"_Arthur is going to do good things for the world!"_

"_Miss Jones…you're parents have been killed, by pirates."_

"_Don't worry Amie!" _Soft green eyes….. _"I'll protect you always! I promise."_

"A-Arthur." She choked out, blinking the tears out of her eyes, but the longer she stared at him, the less she recognized him. His hair was still blond, and his eyes were still green, and he still had those ridiculously thick eyebrows…but everything else wasn't her friend.

The townspeople sounded equally as surprised as she did, they had known Arthur to be an intelligent, kind-hearted young boy. He glanced at them for a second before waving his arm, and a few pirates began to push them away from the square, leaving just the pirates and the two blond girls.

His hair was longer, a small ponytail draped over his shoulder, which was covered in a brilliant red cloth of his coat which, looking closely, she could see had gold thread embroidery. A sword and a sort of gun hung on a thick leather belt around his waist.

But what made her shiver was his face. He was smiling….not he was smirking with a devilish look in his eyes. She searched his cold eyes, but found the green to look more like poison, deadly and manipulative. She wanted nothing more than to grab her sister, who was kneeling right behind her, and run as fast and as far away from this…demon of a man.

His chuckle was just as sickly, "My, my, did Gilbert scare you that much? It's a good thing I got here in time…"

The silverette laughed, "What Cap'n? Why be unawesome and deny me an awesome kill on this little brat?"

A look of annoyance flashed across Arthur's face and faster than Amelia's eyes could see he had drawn his sword and held it against the man's throat.

"Understood sir." The man grit through his teeth as he stood stiller then Amelia and when the sword was pulled away he backed up extremely fast.

"Now…" His voice was calm as he sheathed his sword, "Why exactly are you all dawdling around and wasting time?" Immediately the pirates began to take the food and valuables before her fight.

Amelia didn't realize that she had been back up until Arthur had focused on her again, "Going somewhere love?"

"Away from you." The words had her usual bite, but her face didn't convey her usual confidence or fire. As such he laughed, a horrible mocking laugh, "From me? You sure about that? I actually do believe that you will….willingly or not." His laugh broke through her fear a little to allow her to glare darkly at him.

Unsurprisingly he didn't look worried and he gave a little motion of his hand and Amelia felt hands being torn away from her and looked behind to see the white haired man pulling Maddie over his shoulder, but just as she was about to throw himself at him she felt an arm go around her arms, holding them against her waist, and another going around her neck.

She struggled against the arms and she heard her voice whispering in her ear, his warm breath on her neck, "Don't struggle love. I don't want to break you yet." Her body froze at his voice as he chuckled darkly, slowly spinning her to face him, that awful smirk still on his face.

His arms loosened their hold on her and his hands moved until they rested on her shoulders. "That's better…you'll become a good pet in no time."

In honesty Amelia wasn't fully in control of her body and that particular arm had been numb, but shortly after those demeaning words she felt so angry and the next thing she knew that there was a crunching sound as her fist collided with his nose and her yelling, "Let go of me you perverted bastard!"

He let go of her and quickly covered her nose, which was already dripping blood and Amelia didn't have time to think as she turned and grabbed Maddie, who had been forgotten as her captor had hurried to help the captain, and ran.

Lucky for her Maddie was almost as fast and they made their way out of town quickly. Amelia knew they couldn't go home, but the forest right by it could provide ample cover so she ran that way, ignoring her sisters known fear.

Amelia had counted maybe a couple of minutes before they had started to get chased, and as none of them knew the island, they wouldn't know the forest at all.

Amelia hesitated a fraction of a second, knowing there was still danger for them in the darkness, but there was more of a chance forward then back so she pulled Maddie inside. They slowed down slightly to prevent making more noise and to feel their way through.

They nearly fell in a couple of deep holes and Amelia had fallen off a small ledge, luckily was only a couple of feet down, before they came to two possible hiding places, the cave or the thick brush.

The cave was dark and dank, occasionally full of water, but would be the first place to look. The brush had prickly thorns and could hurt you, if you didn't know how to navigate through it but those pirates were tough…

Amelia chose the cave and as they went further in Maddie began to cling to her and she could feel her shaking. Her sister turned and held her close to whisper, "If we aren't hidden enough they'll find us…we'll never come back…and we could be separated. Please Madeline…be strong."

Amelia only used her sisters full name when she was being serious so Maddie somewhat managed to walk a little easier. Within minutes Amelia felt the edge of her dress dip in water but she walked forward until the water had come up to their knees.

"We'll have to go in….I think…there's a passage to the ocean…so we could escape through there." If there was any kind of light Amelia could see her sister shake her head but it was too late as her hand was let go, "Try and hide. When I come back up I'll tell you if I find anything."

Amelia made almost no noise as she fully entered the water and began to swim to the bottom. Amelia had swam before, but with no light and an unknown depth she felt frightened that she would die under here, but she tried to think of her terrified sister and those savage pirates. She tried to feel for any kind of current and started to get frustrated when her oxygen began to run out. She felt her way up, searching the top for any kind of torch light, but was greeted with an air of silence and black.

She realized that the water was salty when she felt her cuts from the earlier fight start to sting. That at least confirmed her ocean theory so she dover back under the water, feeling along the walls, praying that she'd find an exit…

Madeline's POV

Today had been a perfectly normal day, woke up, did the chores, and ate. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Until he showed up, that grabby white haired man! I had fought against him for a little, wishing that Amie would come home but he had gotten me and had forced me into town square with everyone else. (Annoying me with small talk about how 'awesome' he was)

I was terrified when I saw the Vargas twins, be kidnapped, and had worried over Amelia during her fight with Gilbert. But when I had seen Arthur, I knew why the pirates had raided this small town. For her. Amie didn't know it, but I did.

And now I was huddle behind a giant rock, in a dark and scary cave, being hunted by pirates, and will most likely be caught if my sister didn't find the exit soon! I had heard a couple of movements, although it may have been my own heart pounding against my chest.

Her breath scared me every time I heard it until I heard her whisper, "Maddie! Hurry! I found it." It was difficult to maneuver my way to the water and as I got deep enough to swim I felt my dress beginning to pull me down.

Her hand found mine as she guided me to the wall, "Go straight down from here and you'll find the hole. It'll be big enough for us, but not for them if they do find it." I nodded, even though she couldn't see and as I took a deep breath I heard voices echoing off the walls.

I dove down, fear clutching my chest as the dark water pushed against me. I felt my way until my hand slipped through a hole and looking through I could barely see light, sweet sweet moonlight.

Fitting through the hold wearing a dress was hard, I felt the fabric catch on every rock and it even tore at the bottom, but I didn't care.

For what felt like forever I rose until my head was no longer covered in water and I could breathe. I scanned the area, but found us to be on the part of the island with the rocky cliffs, which were near impossible to get down to.

Amelia rose behind be and I looked at her and with her hair wet and plastered to her face I couldn't help but to smile at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and also gave the area a look around but deemed it safe and began to swim to a big rock.

I followed her and she pulled herself up, showering off her strength, before pulling me up with her. I fussed lightly at me dress being torn, the light white fabric was near see-through and my legs were now visible.

Amie looked as if she had purposely ripped her dress, as the light blue fabric was all even above her knees. "Can we….not move….for a while." And I agreed with her. We were safe for now. Although, if someone were to come our way we wouldn't have the strength to get away.

I laid down on the rock and although it was hard I felt myself begin to fall asleep from exhaustion. "It's okay Maddie. I'll keep watch."

Amelia POV

Sitting on that rock, bone-tired, hungry, and nearing a huge cry fest I found myself severely disappointed at how this night had went.

I had been imagining how it would be when Arthur came back. I imagined him in the royal navy, a regular pirate killer. And when he would come back, he would be the talk of the town and we would hang out like we used to, telling me stories about his adventures, and maybe getting me in with him. The only female in the whole military!

Maybe some of that would have only been a dream…but Arthur being a pirate felt like a betrayal to the person he once was. He knew I loathed pirates. He knew that… maybe he hates me now. That's why he came back, to be awful to me.

I looked over at my sleeping sister and felt a pang of sadness. Poor Maddie had been affected more than me; she wasn't as strong or as brave. I reached over and fixed her pigtails, tying the ribbon tighter in case we had to swim some more but as I brought my legs against my chest I knew it would be useless. We couldn't go anywhere from here.

Arthur would get us if he knew where we were, but if we were captured then I'd make sure to give him a black eye to go along with his busted nose. The thought actually made me feel a little better.

As time passed the wind turned cold and my exposed legs felt the winds chill for the first time. I heard the waves pound against the rock and the salty spray hit my face, slightly calming me down.

I gingerly touched my neck, feeling the tiny hole that was covered with dry blood and glanced down and the wound on my stomach. It wasn't anything compared to a few accidents in the kitchen or on the practice field, but it was still painful.

I stared up at the moon, willing it to move faster. By daytime Arthur would have to leave, he wouldn't be able to hold the town for long. I feared the moon may be against me tonight as I felt my eyelids become as heavy as the rest of my body as I slowly succumbed to my fatigue and lay right next to Maddie.

"Captain?" Arthur was in a frenzy and was tapping his fingers against the hilt of the blade around his waist, his eyes full of venom as he stared at his first mate, "What!"

"We've found them…but we don't know how to get to them." Malice was erased as the blond stood up, "Take me there." And they left the large ship which was only around the corner from where the two girls innocently lay.

Arthur smirked as he saw their limp bodies, naively believed to be safe, "Get some rope and climb down there, the rest of you on deck! We'll come get you."

Arthur turned and began to walk away before stopping for a brief moment, "Don't forget to bind _her_" his voice acidic and the crew didn't have a doubt of which woman he was talking about before leaving them alone.

* * *

I'll mostly have the story in 3rd person and occasionally have it in someone's POV but I feel that this chapter was much better!

I'll either do the next chapter tomorrow or the day after so be looking forward to our poor damsels on a pirate ship! Where they'll possibly be raped! Or killed! Or sold! or...forced to clean...?

(P.S. you're welcome Mara.)


	3. Away from Him

Two chapters in one day! Aren't I nice? I just kind of felt like I needed to get this part up before I can get to the next chapter, which will be much longer.

* * *

The creaking of old wood was the first sound Amelia heard when she first woke up. She could still hear the waves of the water but wood was not what she remembered while falling asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes while groaning to find that she was face down against some dark wooden planks and as she began to pick herself from off the damp floor she heard the clinking of chains.

Panicking slightly she saw her wrists and ankles were shackled, the thick chain leading to the wall behind her. She pulled against the chains but her strength had left her and she had no energy left.

She managed to force herself into a slumped sitting position as her eyes searched the dank room she was in. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in a cell. And that her fear had been confirmed; she was a captive on Arthur's pirate ship.

Her heart dropped when she noticed that she was alone. She weakly stood up and grabbed onto the bars, "Maddie?" she whispered in a hope that hidden in the darkness was her sister.

A rough wave threw her back down on the ground and she cursed lightly. How was it she was so weak? Sure she got a couple cuts and had missed dinner, but that didn't explain her sudden inability to properly use her muscles.

It had to be Arthurs fault! Amelia glared at the thought, now convinced that he had something to do with her condition. She rested against the back of the ship and felt pretty miserable, "_Well Amelia…" _she thought bitterly to herself, "_Here's your dream at last. Sailing on the seas with Arthur….Fuck." _

Madeline's POV

I knew that we would eventually be caught, so when I woke up in a foreign area I wasn't very surprised. I was lying on a small cot and I sat up and gazed around. There was one door, and small work area that was covered in strips of cloth and bottles full of different liquid.

I also saw that I was alone and that nothing was restraining me to the cot so I could have left if I really wanted to, but judging by the rocking I was on a ship and would be getting nowhere.

I didn't see any other cots and got worried that Amelia wasn't with me. She could be in some torture chamber right now! Or maybe Arthur just pushed her off the plank….or maybe she left me.

That last thought brought tears to my eyes and I tried to rub them away, Amie wouldn't leave me to the pirates…..right?

The door slowly opened, startling me as I saw a young woman's head peak in. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She smiled as she saw me and entered the room fully, closing the door behind her.

I was surprised to see that she was wearing men's clothing but I realized she had to be one of the pirates. She sat down next to me and smiled, "I'm glad you're awake." She extended her hand to me but I gave her a cautious look but her smile didn't fade at all, "it's okay. I'll protect you from mean old Gilbert. My name is Elizaveta."

I hesitantly took her hand, "Madeline." She squealed, "Such a pretty name!" I actually smiled a little bit, "Um…do you know where my sister is?"

The blank look on her face almost broke her heart but Maddie decided to add information she might have heard, "She punched your captain in the face."

Elizaveta broke out laughing, "I heard about that! I'm surprised she's still alive and intact."

I felt a smile break out, "So she is here?" She nodded, "Yeah, she's down in the brig. I would have also brought her to my room to be treated but Captain's orders. No one's allowed to go down and see her but him."

I felt a little better, knowing that she hadn't left me, but seeing as she was in the brig on a pirate ship didn't clear all my worries and that she hadn't had her wounds treated. She probably got some kind of sickness and was dying down there! How could Arthur be so cruel...?

"She'll be alright. Captain will get over his little man fit and he'll let her out." She giggled slightly, "you're hair is so cute~"

I felt her fingers start messing with my hair but I didn't draw back, I had a feeling that this woman would be my friend here. She was lightly chatting to me when there was a knock on the door, "Open ze door you unawesome voman!" Maddie recognized the voice but the woman only glared at the door, "No way idiot!"

She stood up just as he forced his way into the room and picked up not a sword or a gun, but a steel frying pan. He frowned at her, "Vhy must you be so unawesome as to deny me my awesome bounty!"

"Excuse me!" I frowned at him, raising my voice so that he could have a chance of hearing my usual soft voice, "I am not yours. So please go away…"

My confidence broke as his red eyes stared into me and he laughed whilst dodging a blow aimed at his head. "Kesese. I claimed you. You belong to me!"

His laughter was cut short as a clang resounded around the room as Elizaveta hit him in the back of the head, "Perhaps…I should introduce you to the rest of our more civilized crew, yes?"

Personally I didn't want to meet any pirates, but if it meant possibly getting closer to Amelia and far away from that strange man then I would do it.

She helped me up out of bed and over the unconscious body on the floor. I marveled slightly at the hallway that was luxuriously decorated with carpet, dark wood, and paintings. If this was the crew quarters then maybe staying here wouldn't be quite that bad. Especially if most of the crew were like Miss Elizaveta.


	4. Stuck Here with You

Hey everyone! Sorry for updating so late! I've been pretty busy these past few days, not to mention while writing this chapter I had kittens climbing all over me and my poor laptop here! But here's a nice and long chapter for you patient readers! Enjoy~!

* * *

"Ve~ Maddie can you help me?" after a couple of hours Elizaveta had shown Maddie everyone on the ship, which made her feel more comfortable with being here. After getting to know everyone they didn't seem all that scary, except for that albino…

At the moment she was in the kitchen area where she found the Vargas sisters who had adapted quickly to the new environment and didn't seem upset at all to being kidnapped.

Happy to see a familiar face, Felicia had greeted Maddie with clinging to her and then constantly asking for her help. Lovina had simply ignored her and was chopping up vegetables and muttering curses, which meant she was back to her normal self.

Elizaveta had left, but had a large blond haired man, named Ludwig, watch over the girls. At first he was very intimidating but Felicia had started to talk to him, and when he made small talk with her Maddie decided that he wasn't going to kill them.

The delicious smells floated through the air and plenty heads had poked through the door, but Ludwig sternly reminded them of their duties and they reluctantly left.

Maddie sat there a little awkward beside the giant man, not wanting to meet his eyes as she twiddling with her fingers, her mind poking at what would happen to her and her sister, who she still hadn't seen. Along with her tour of the ship Elizaveta had pointed out the Captain's quarters but there was no sign of Arthur. '_Maybe that's what she left to do…she seemed a little nervous…"_

"Hey." She gave a little 'Eep' before looking over at the blond male. He had such a stern look on his face that she seemed to sink a little more in her seat, "Y-yes…?" she managed to squeak out.

"I apologize on mein bruders behalf. He gets carried avay sometimes." She realized that he was talking about the silver haired man and she looked down at the floor again, and not wanting to be rude, "O-oh yeah….it's alright." Even though it really wasn't, she was afraid to say no to him.

"Ve~ Luddy, do you like pasta?" the look of surprise on his face almost made her giggle, especially when his face went light pink, "Vhat?"

The brunette woman giggled, closing her honey colored eyes, "I asked if you like pasta, silly~" he seemed conflicted until he just pressed a hand to his face and sighed in defeat, "I've never had it."

She gasped and had a horrified expression before pulling him out of his seat, "Never had pasta! Poor Luddy! Don't worry, you can taste some right now!"

"Excuse me mademoiselles, is ze food ready?" Another blond man, Francis, asked as he wandered into the kitchen. Felicia smiled and gave him a little salute, "Si! Everything is done~"

Francis smiled at Maddie and held out his arm to her, "Here young lady, shall I accompany you to ze dining area?"

He seemed nice enough and Maddie extended her hand, she had recognized his accent so she decided to answer in his language, "Oui." His face lit up, surprised and happy, "You speak the language of l'amour?"

She shyly nodded, "Papa brought me over there a couple times and he spoke in it half the time…"

It was a little nice; being able to talk with him like she had with her father, the man reminded her of him. Maybe that's why she wasn't quite as shy as she would normally have been.

She sat down on the smooth wooden benches as some of the pirates began to bring in all the food that was cooked. By the way the pirates looked as they took in the food Maddie could tell that the Vargas sisters wouldn't be going anywhere in a long time.

A bell was rung and within five minutes the entire crew was sitting in the benches, ready to eat. Elizaveta sat beside her on one side while the twins sat on the other side.

Maddie was wondering why everyone was still when she saw Arthur walk in slowly, a grin upon his face, but without his coat and hat. He sat down in his own chair at the front and raised a golden cup to his lips, "What are you pilge rats waiting for? I got you food, eat!"

They all gave a loud cheer before pulling food close to them and after a few bites were praising the two Italian women, a young man even came over to Lovina and proclaimed his love for the woman.

Her face went red, as red as a tomato he teased, "Tomato bastard!" she yelled and slapped him across the face, amusing most of the crew. Maddie gazed up and saw Arthur gazing into his cup of wine, not quite as confident looking as just a moment ago.

She gazed over at him, wondering if she should go talk to him, at the moment remembering him as a friend when Elizaveta put her hand on Maddie's shoulder, "He's alright."

The girl nodded before poking at her own food, not noticing the eyes looking at her from across the room. They watched as she went from amused to depressed then, with the good spirits around her, back to having a small smile on her face.

Lovina had insulted Felicia and she had been crying to Ludwig and clung to his arm, which confused him since he hardly knew the girl, but looked exasperated when Lovina came over and yelled at him for being a 'potato bastard'.

Maddie felt the empty space beside her filled and, thinking it was one of the twins ignored it until she heard the person clear their throat, which sounded too low for the twins.

She turned quickly only to be met by blazing red eyes and she immediately leaned backwards against Elizaveta, who turned and glared at the man. Maddie expected her to knock him out again but to her surprise and horror she let him be, patted her on the head and hesitantly returned to her conversation.

"Hey!" she looked over at him but refused to meet his eyes, "You shouldn't be afraid of the awesome me!"

"You're the one who kidnapped me…" she whispered so that no one could hear, but somehow he had. He scratched the back of his head and gave a little laugh, "Ja. Orders."

He wasn't apologizing to her most likely since his brother and done it for him, and he leaned closer to her, his hand reaching up to mess with one of her curly pigtails.

She felt her breath hitch at how close he was to her and as he grew nearer his other hand had rested on her leg.

In a swift movement Maddie was pulled away from Gilbert and Elizaveta, who had pulled a frying pan from out of nowhere, had it pointed at him, "Stay away from her." her voice warned.

He had stood up and only laughed at her, "You're unawesomeness won't last forever, loser!" and he walked back to a table across the room.

"Don't mind him, Maddie." she told her as she sat back down, "He's just a stupid pervert."

Maddie was just more confused, but only shook her head, "I need to get used to the strange things here." She glanced up and saw Arthur was gone so she stood and since nobody stopped her, she walked out the door that he had come through earlier.

She walked through a long hallway, the noise growing less and less as she got further from the dining area. She couldn't believe she was exploring, that would be Amelia. But maybe that's why she was doing it, to find her sister. Elizaveta had said she was in the brig, but Maddie had no clue where that was as that wasn't included in her tour.

The air was heavy and quiet as she continued walking, the floor beneath her was cold to her bare feet, having lost her shoes while swimming, and she was certain she hadn't been here before.

Her heart quickened as she sped up, maybe the brig was this way! She vaguely remembered from being on other ships that the brig area was normally at the bottom of the ship, and she ddin't see any stairs or doors or really anything.

After walking for what felt like forever she came to a lone door at the end of the hall and wondered if this actually also led to the Captain's quarters instead, seeing as Arthur had come from over here.

Desperation for wanting to see her sister gave her enough courage to lift her hand to knock on the door when she heard a voice behind her, "I wouldn't do that."

"Eep!" she squealed before turning around and seeing the silverette standing there, a brow arched and a small grin on his face, "Arthur doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

She looked back at the door, "So this leads to his room?"

"Sort of. What are you doing over here anyways?"

She frowned at him, "That's none of your business."

"Kesesese!" he laughed and she shrunk against the door, "Everything on this ship is my business, little girl."

He looked down at her cockily and Maddie got mad, which she normally never got, but this guy was pushy and rude so she stood up and looked him in the eyes, pointing a finger at him she spoke in her serious voice.

"Now, you listen up now!" she took a step closer and put her finger in his face, "You have been extremely rude and that's not how you treat a lady at all."

He looked a little surprised and took a step back, putting his hands up in defense, "We hardly know each other and you claim that I'm yours! I really don't appreciate that and…"

She dropped her gaze a little, "And I politely ask that you stop being that way…"

She glanced back up at him to see that he wasn't looking at her and was scratching the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Er….I-I'm ." He then quickly looked behind him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Miss."

But Maddie wasn't satisfied and she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He rolled his eyes slightly, "What more do you want? I am sorry, okay? Sorry that since the first time I saw you I've wanted to get to know you…"

If the room hadn't been so quiet then Maddie wouldn't have heard the last part, "What do you mean?" she slowly asked.

He stared at her for a moment before grinning, "Well…you just looked like an awesome person to know! Plus you look stronger then you look! Not like the other unawesome weaklings."

Maddie was a little surprised; the man just told her that he had been trying to be….friendly? Didn't exactly add up with his actions, "Then why be so touchy?" he winced at that and his cheeks looked a little pink, "I…don't know how to act around….uh….girls."

She rolled her eyes, "Used to the flirting method to make them pay attention?" His grin told her that she was right. "Well…if you wanted to be friends, you could have just introduced yourself to me normally."

He stared at her blankly for a moment and they stayed quiet for a bit before he grinned at her and held out his, "My awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Yours?"

Maddie hesitated, still not completely sure about the man but she took his hand lightly, "Madeline Williams."

He looked up and tested her name, "Madeline….Madeline….hmmm too long. You need a nickname….an awesome one!"

She shook her head gently, "Everyone calls me Maddie." Gilbert stared at her before shaking his head, "But **everyone** calls you that!" he protested, "It wouldn't be special!"

Maddie just sighed as he continued to think, "I guess I'll call you Maddie for now…but mark my words." He pointed at her, a dramatic grin on his face, "I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, shall give you the most awesome nickname of all!"

Maddie laughed and Gilbert stared at her, still grinning when they heard a yell from behind Maddie, "Would you shut up, you bloody git!"

Gilbert cringed slightly, "Let's get away from Captain grumpy." And Maddie followed him out of the hallway, listening to Gilbert's 'awesome' adventures as the most awesome pirate of all time.

They walked down the long hall and Maddie wasn't minding Gilbert's talking, it filled the silence. They heard the loud talking and knew that dinner was still going on, "I noticed you didn't eat very much…"

Maddie didn't even glance at him, "I mostly ate in the kitchen…" she muttered, not wanting to tell him that she was slightly worried. Plus reminding herself that she was on a boat would give her seasickness.

She decided to press her luck, seeing as Gilbert was being very friendly with her, "Gilbert…?"

"Ja, Maddie?"

She bit her lip gently, "Could I…see my sister?" Gilbert frowned, a bad sign. He sighed, "Sorry Maddie no can do. Captain's orders. Don't know why, to be honest. He wouldn't hold a grudge against her….especially for very long." He stared off in the distance before shaking his head gently, "Maybe tomorrow."

Maddie looked back down at the floor, now extremely worried. Arthur wasn't hurting her…was he?

He awkwardly cleared his throat, "By the way…It'd be nice that you tell the unawesome one that you're awesome."

She lightly smiled at how Elizaveta would react to Maddie telling her that she was fine with Gilbert now.

"Oui. Although I could forget to mention it…" he voice trailed off and he scoffed, "You must be unawesome and evil to do that!"

She felt herself grin at him, and felt a little surprised. She was feeling relaxed around this man, whom she had been close to hating not minutes earlier.

She slowly opened the door and entered, but stopped in her tracks at the scene before her. There was a huge fight going on and Maddie hag pressed herself against the wall to avoid being dragged in.

Gilbert looked astonished as well and pulled a pistol out of his pocket, messing with it for a moment before shooting upwards. It was a blank, considering there were no bullet holes, but the noise had broken up the fight.

"What's going on here!?" he called out. Maddie noticed Felicia backed into a corner, looking quite terrified.

"Bruder?" Ludwig stood from his place in the middle of the room, his hair slightly messy but otherwise uninjured.

Gilbert motioned towards him, "Tell me what happened. The rest of you. Get back to your posts. I'll make up punishments later."

The two men left through the same door, most likely to also converse with Arthur. Elizaveta, who looked like she had been fighting due to her bloody lip, came over to Maddie. Maddie grabbed a cloth off the table and offered it to her.

"These don't happen." She told her as she accepted the cloth and held it to her lip. She motioned to Felicia then pulled Lovina, who was huddled under a bench, up and led them out of the room.

"You three will be sharing a room. It's right beside mine so if you need anything just come see me."

Maddie hesitated, "What…what happened?"

Elizaveta stopped and hesitated, weighing options in her head before speaking, "I…don't really know. I just know…that it was over something. Random fights don't happen for no reason."

Her answer wasn't specific but it wasn't pertaining to Maddie, she wouldn't be punished, so she decided not to worry about it. In fact, she thought, maybe this little incident would bring Arthur's attention away from Amelia so Maddie could go see her!

The room contained two bunk beds and two little chests. Maddie watched as the twins pushed past her and claimed one of the beds. Maddie went to the other and opened the chest, surprised to see clothing and other things in there. "Were we expected?" she asked without thinking.

Elizaveta laughed, "There are a lot of vacant rooms on board. However….you and your sister were planned to be here."

That didn't completely surprise Maddie, since Arthur had appeared in their whole town. She remembered when Gilbert had caught her. He had looked confused at her, most likely was going off of a description of Amelia. Elizaveta left and the three of them had climbed into their beds, Lovina pushing Felicia down to get the top bunk, but Maddie willingly took the lower bed.

In the darkness Maddie began to wonder why Arthur had come back for Amelia. Sure they were friends at one point, but if what the ship and crew suggested was true then Arthur was a very successful pirate who should have no time for old friends.

That brought up another question altogether; why was Arthur a pirate? He had hated them as much as Amelia and herself did because of what had happened to their parents. Maddie felt a tear slide down her cheek as she remembered that day. She didn't want to make any noise and annoy the others so she turned on her side and within a few minutes she had become calm and on her way to sleep.

While Madeline had gotten the VIP treatment Amelia had been going in and out of consciousness, feeling a little stronger and a little more aware each time until finally she woke up feeling almost herself again.

She was able to sit up and not feel like she was going to fall over. It was extremely difficult to see as there wasn't even a candle of light. She shivered slightly and curled up in a ball, the chains still cool against her skin.

She felt the ship rock back and forth as she tried to find comfort within the pounding waves. She closed her eyes, although she didn't need to, and imagined the wood around her vanishing, leaving her to collapse within the depths of the ocean.

Her heart sped up as she felt the water flit across her skin, gently pulling her under as the Sirens whispered nothing but sweetness from their hidden home of colorful coral beneath the dark blue surface, a world fate had refused her entry to.

She swore she could almost feel it, see it, and breathe it. She began to choke at the lack of oxygen but she knew it was only an illusion and as air was received again she began to feel heavy with cold chains around her, a true prison that was only her entire life.

A door slammed open and Amelia opened her eyes quickly only to shield them from the sudden burst of light coming from the door way. Heavy footsteps seen through her fingers were moving down a set of wooden stairs, holding a lantern.

"Are you finally awake?" his voice. She clenched her fist and felt her short nails dig into her palm as she tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to see his smug grin.

"What do you want? To laugh at me? Because I was so stupid and got put in here!" her voice was dripping in bitterness as she turned away from him.

He was silent for a moment, "I just came to see if you were alright. It seems the spell has worn off."

Amelia stood up and glared at him, "Don't you dare mess with me! Spell! So you're a pirate _and _a witch!?" she couldn't believe what he was saying, how could he completely disregard everything that was said?

He shook his head, "I'm not a witch. I'm not messing with you, love. I just needed you to rest so I put a simple weakening spell on you."

"Are these chains just a little accessory then?" he sighed, "I didn't need you trying to break out of the bars and run off causing trouble."

Her face only hardened but Arthur didn't react, he just sat on a barrel in front of her, the dim light illuminating his blank face.

Amelia couldn't read him and was just getting more angry at him and she retreated to the wall again, blood pounding in her head.

Finally Arthur stood and got closer to the cage, "Please, Amelia, you have to understand. If you calm down then I'll take you upstairs where you can see your sister and I can explain everything." He held out his arm through the bars to her but Amelia only stared at the hand as if it had offended her too.

She reached forward and slapped away his hand, "I don't want anything to be done with you, you filthy bastard! Just let us go!"

Arthur quickly retracted his hand and Amelia got as far as she could and attempted to be as threatening as she could in her current situation which only annoyed Arthur, who was trying his best to stay patient, knowing that she held a grudge against him at the moment.

"If you would calm down I would gladly take you to her, love." But Amelia only sneered at him, "I don't want you to take me anywhere. I hate you!"

Arthur winced slightly and he looked up at her, those blue eyes like a hurricane, the winds of fury pushing against him to the brink of his sanity.

"Amelia. I'm trying to help…" he reached over to touch her face and she recoiled from him. He clenched his fist in fury and hit the bar, "Fine then! You can sit in here and rot you ungrateful brat!"

He grabbed his lantern and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door and leaving the girl in total darkness.

Amelia just crossed her arms and huffed, not at all upset to see him leave. But the darkness brought doubt to her mind. '_Should I have been so cruel?_" her eyes softened as she remembered how he reacted most of the time.

He looked like he used to, his soft features and the way he had tried to politely speak to her. She looked in the direction of the door, thinking of how she had moved away from him, as if he was not worthy to touch her skin, and the look on his face._ 'Was it…sadness?'_ She shook her head and scoffed, "Of course not." She spoke aloud to herself, to silence her childish thoughts, "He's a villain now so I have to be a better hero!"

Having convinced herself that the dim light had made it hard to see Amelia had decided to try and break out of her chains. She felt the rough metal until she found the small keyhole. Picking locks shouldn't be too difficult, especially for the hero!

She got down on her hands and knees and began to feel around on the floor for anything that would help her. She even felt outside the bars, but the floors were unnaturally clean.

She frowned and tried to think of a better plan when suddenly she realized that she had a dull pain at the sides of her head so she reached up and pulled a pin out of her hair, the strand swooping down into her face but she didn't mind as she began to pick one of the locks.

Unfortunately picking locks were harder than she thought and she had to pull out her other pin along with wasting a long time to unlock one chain. She rubbed her wrist before working on the other one and what felt like hours she had removed all the chains.

She stood and felt the bars, trying to find the lock. When she did she felt that the lock was slightly bigger she hoped the pins would still work. It was awkward, bending her arms to properly fit the two pins in the hole.

She changed the position but felt the pin would break any second. She began to get frustrated and let out an angry yell as she twisted the pin roughly, only to break the metal in half.

She stared in horror into the blackness; her only chance for escaping had broken apart, just like her hope. She wanted to curl up and die after wasting all that time only to be stopped at what should have been the easiest part of the escape.

If it was anyone else they probably would have given up, but this was Amelia F. Jones! The hero of heroes! And she would never give into the forces of evil!

She vaguely remembered Arthur's excuse to the chains so she reckoned there had to be a weak spot in the bars. She felt the metal, testing areas that felt rusty and weak, only to be led back to the door.

Her hands glided along the hinges and in her desperation she dug her fingernail under the screw and pulled up, surprisingly the nail pulled up easily. She did the same to the bottom and slowly pushed open the door enough for her to squeeze through.

Having a mini celebration for thwarting Arthur's evil schemes Amelia stumbled her way up the stairs and after locating the door handle she hesitated, putting her ear against the wood. Upon only hearing silence she slowly pushed the door open a crack to look around, thankfully seeing nobody.

She slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her before hurrying off, hiding behind every corner and jumping at every sound, but she saw absolutely no one.

She found a set of stairs and went up only to reveal the night stretching across the sky. All around her she could see water as she ran to the edge of the ship. She glanced around for the moon and seeing it in the East she knew that the night had hardly begun and that the night crew would be on patrol.

She glanced around and hid behind some barrels, deciding in the morning to go look for Maddie and since she was out in the open and could see what was near her she would be able to come up with a daring escape plan that would be so outrageous, that it would work.

Amelia could only imagine Maddie's adoring gaze and Arthurs look of stupidity when he found out that she had outsmarted him twice already, heck, maybe she'll give him a black eye to match his broken nose!

At that she frowned, he hadn't even mentioned his little incident and his nose looked quite straight, but it could have been the dim light. She bit her lip, her mind running off with the idea that he could really do magic.

Sure he had once told her that he could see spirits but even he had laughed at every so called witch. She felt slightly betrayed when she remembered his previous feelings about pirates too.

She really didn't want to feel disappointed about what had happened so she pushed her memories aside and tried to plan for the future, vaguely remembering the Vargas sisters.

The plan would also have to be enacted soon, before anyone realized that she had escaped the brig.

Having had enough sleep Amelia had no trouble staying up as pirates gossiped and yawned whilst walking past her until the dawn's morning light had beamed onto the gorgeous wood of the ship.

Slightly bleary eyed Amelia smiled at the plan formulated in her head; this plan had to be her best yet. She felt completely confident that they all would get off this hellship.

* * *

Clever, clever Amelia. What could possibly have riled up the normally calm crew? Hopefully I'll have figured that out too ^^;

But the chapters will start getting longer, so no more short chapters (hopefully)!

Also, for all you lovely reviewers: Do tell me how I'm doing, and if there's something you would personally like I'd love to hear it and I'll try and fit it in!

Here's a quick question: Would you guys like for Gilbert and Maddie to quickly get together (Yes, PruCan will be happening) or do you want a slow relationship?

Thanks guys! I'll hopefully post the next chapter within a couple of days~


	5. Betrayed by Everyone

Holy crap! This took me too long to write and I am so sorry! It's just I get so lazy and uninspired except at two in the morning! (It's actually three right now...why am I still up?) But here we go! Chapta Five!

* * *

Arthur swung a large green glass bottle to his mouth, allowing the liquid to burn at his mouth and throat before setting it down on the table in front of him. These past couple of days had not been going how he had planned.

He leaned his head against his hand and sighed, "Why does everything have to go wrong?" he couldn't believe how Amelia had acted towards him, sure he had expected a little shock and denial, but the fact that she had completely refused him and ran away...

His nose almost throbbed as he remembered her punch but felt more embarrassed about the incident then the anger that he felt not too long ago. He hadn't meant to say those words to her, to humiliate her. "Why do I have to be such a bloody moron?" he groaned and roughly pressed his palms to his eyes.

He had tried to keep his calm while in the brig area, but as the incident resurfaced in his mind he shook his head again, wondering what had possessed him to believe that putting an angry woman down there under the effects of a weakening spell would fix anything.

After all the time that had passed, watching her go from a young girl with a split lip, she had fallen from a tree, to a beautiful young woman had changed his personality. He had expected to see a young girl still, not someone ripe for the taking. But time does have a horrible effect in prolonged absences. Especially those that last for ten years.

Ten years. He almost laughed at how quickly those years had gone, learning the trade of piracy and building up his crew, but that was how long he had spent out at sea, making a name for himself and carefully planning. Arthur always made sure to plan carefully, and to this point in time every single one of them had worked. Had Amelia changed was the question. Was she no longer that adventurous girl always running blindly into trouble?

She seemed like herself, a reckless fire burning everything in its path. But she was no longer a child who could be excused from such irresponsible actions. He recalled first seeing her only a night ago, she stood tall and healthy, with short wavy hair and shining blue eyes.

That disappointing night oh how he fished he could redo it all. The first blunder was allowing the crew to plunder the town. How else should he have broken to her that he was a pirate? Thinking back he could have gone during the daytime, dressed normally, maybe even cut his hair so that he wouldn't frighten her.

He imagined the surprised look on her face, the tears in those beautiful eyes and a smile on her face as she ran toward him, hugging him tightly. A small smile crept onto his face as the scene played out in his head, how she would listen to his explanation and at first be mad, but would understand.

She would beg to come with him and he would pretend to be hesitant in agreeing. He laughed imagining her pout as she playfully punched his shoulder while he lightly teased her about everything, why she cut her hair, and why she was still alone.

But that would never happen now that he had royally screwed up. The disappointment and hatred in her eyes that night, mixed with his words and attitude had riled up this mess that he was unsure that could ever be mended.

He felt that he deserved the way she treated him, for not thinking like this. How could he expect that she would be welcoming to him robbing her town, nearly killing and then kidnapping her?

He reached for the bottle again to drown out his stress when his door was thrown open. He choked on the liquid and spluttered as he sat up, "What have I told you about bloody knocking you git!" he coughed recognizing his first mate.

He wasn't exactly happy with the red-eyed man for two reasons: he had been flirting with Amelia's sister and he was flirting with Amelia's sister. He was planning on going on one of his rants to the man when he noticed his brother behind him, looking a little out of wind and his hair was all messed up, but nothing too serious.

But still panic went through him, what could have happened that he was unaware of? Had they been attacked by another pirate ship or by a navy of some kind? Gilbert's expression was way too stern for something that trivial.

His quartermaster stepped forward, "Kapitän I believe ve have a serious problem." In any other situation and coming from any other person Arthur would have just laughed it off but Ludwig was someone who rarely panicked in these types of situations. And while Ludwig's expression was always firm something told Arthur that this was different, "What happened?"

Ludwig closed his eyes, "It's…foggy. Everyone vas like usual…then a couple of the men began to…argue." The crew got along wonderfully with each other so an argument was very rare. Arthur nodded his head but Ludwig just seemed more confused, as if he was still trying to piece everything together himself.

"Then…more people got angry. I remember feeling that vay too. Then a voice vas in my head. I don't remember vat it vas saying, but I just know that it took over and the fight begun…I came to my senses vhen Bruder shot his gun."

Arthur turned his head and stood before walking to the window, "Did this voice, by any chance, sound familiar." He knew the answer as silence filled the air, "Very well. Please go make sure that the rest of the crew is alright."

He waited until the door was closed and his heavy footsteps faded away that Arthur spoke again, "I believe you know what's going on?"

Gilbert chewed on his lip, "That would mean that it's real…and that he found it."

"Indeed. A very unfortunate setback. You still have time to back out, you know."

He laughed, a smirk on his face, "No fucking way, Cap. I'm too awesome to run away."

Arthur shared a laugh, "I was hoping you'd said that. Now go get some rest. We have some work to do tomorrow."

As soon as Gilbert left Arthur fell to his knees on the ground, pounding his knuckles against the wood until he saw that his hands were dripping blood. How could he have been so behind? If _he_ got to it first, then Arthur's entire life was in vain.

All those careful years of planning were made worthless in only a couple of days. He felt so frustrated and angry in himself that he had been so stupid. He wanted to blame Amelia, but he knew it wasn't her fault. It was his entire fault.

He stood up and ignored the blood that covered his hands and grabbed the bottle again, draining it before collapsing on his bed. If he hadn't been a full grown man and a pirate captain he would have sobbed himself to sleep, but the alcohol acted quickly and he passed out.

Maddie woke up slowly and saw a wooden wall in front of her and in her panic she flew out of her bunk and onto the floor loudly. "Shut up, stupido!" she heard Lovina yell. It took a couple of seconds for Maddie's sleep fogged head to realize where she was.

There was a small porthole in the middle of the beds and she could see the faintest amount of light and she knew it was a little after dawn. Maddie was used to waking up around this time to start her chores and to make breakfast for herself and Amelia.

The thought of her sister made the blonde a little upset but she tried to push her anxiety out of her head. Now that she knew everyone on the ship she was sure that no one would harm Amelia. Especially Gilbert since they were sort of friends now.

Maddie smiled at the thought, she never really had any friends and depended on her sister for social activities so having Miss Elizaveta and Gilbert and a few others made her feel warm inside, although the fact that they were pirates conflicted a little bit.

The Italians weren't going to be getting up any time so Maddie decided to change into new clothes and make breakfast. She went over to the chest and dug through the different types of fabric. She pulled out a silk dress and ran her hands along the smooth material having only held it in her hands once before.

She held it up to see it was a pretty red dress with white lace trim and, feeling slightly giddy of putting this rich fabric on, quickly changed. The dress felt so soft against her skin and she had to suppress a quiet giggle so Lovina wouldn't wake up again.

She put down her hair and brushed it, wincing at the tangles from the sea water and sleeping on it. When she managed her wavy hair she tied it with one long ribbon before digging in the trunk for some shoes.

Finally presentable Maddie quietly exited the room and gazed around the empty corridor before retracing her steps to the kitchen. She wasn't used to silence on the ship and she wondered if everyone was still asleep. Her heart stopped for a moment and she bit her lip, she thought about running down to the brig to check on Amelia.

As her steps sped up she heard voices further ahead and grew mad at herself for getting optimistic. Of course the night crew would still be up so she snuck by the voices and slipped into the kitchen.

The large space was unfamiliar as she tried to find objects she recognized, but she just wound up feeling uncomfortable cooking in here, opting to find some fruit to nibble on.

As she began on a nice red apple she heard the door open and saw a small yellowbird flit around the room, chirping happily.

She stared at it in wonder, curious of how a bird had gotten below the deck and into the kitchen. It fluttered in front of her, studying her with its big black eye, before chirping again and floating up to her head.

She felt it nuzzle into her hair and was about to remove it, in fear it would peck her or something, when she heard heavy footsteps and saw Gilbert sprint into the room.

He was about to say something when his eyes zeroed in on Maddie, no correction, to the bird on her head. He let out a sigh of relief and gave her his customary grin, "Thanks for finding Gilbird for me, Maddie. That's so awesome of you."

She almost laughed, "This little guy is yours?" she felt the bird leave her and went flying around the two of them before landing on Gilbert's extended fingers.

"Ja, I found him a long time ago, back when I was an awesome child." Maddie found it humorous that Gilbert had a little bird as a pet and held out her own hand.

The bird didn't hesitate from jumping onto her hand, chirping at her. Gilbert looked astonished and moved a little closer to her, looking down at his feathery friend.

"I'm impressed. He only really likes the awesome me and occasionally the other birds at docks." Maddie shrugged, "Maybe I'm a giant bird to him? Don't see why though…I'm not covered in feathers…" the end of her sentence was more for herself as she grew quieter, noticing the giant smile that appeared on his face.

"That's it!" he cried out and pointed at her, "You're awesomely special nickname! I henceforth dub thee….Birdie!"

Maddie laughed a little, "Birdie? Seriously?" but the way he looked so proud of himself made Maddie smile. The name wasn't so bad and was actually a little cute. When she didn't argue he just beamed at her, happy that she actually took to the nickname.

They watched as Gilbird chirped and flew around them before flying out, causing Gilbert to sigh, 'He's gone again."

He raised his hand and hesitated before lightly placing it on her shoulder, "I'll see ya later Birdie. Got awesome piratey things to do." And he quickly left the room, most likely to chase down his bird again.

Maddie noticed that she was still smiling five minutes later and after noticing blushed furiously, holding her face in her hands. She was just happy that she had found some friends here.

She leaned against the wall, thinking about that. Pirates were supposed to be blood thirsty and evil however, besides that brief moment last night that Miss Elizaveta said never had happened before, this crew seemed like nice people. Amelia was going to be very displeased about this.

She could easily imagine her sister feeling very bitter, locked beneath her very feet and wondered if the girl would ever let go of her stereotypical grudge. "Most likely not." she sighed hoping that she could talk with the blond before she did anything rash.

She knew that with Amelia being alone and in a rage she would be coming up with any wild idea that came to her. She was thinking about going to Arthur, begging him to let Maddie talk to her when she heard the door slam open once more.

She turned, expecting Gilbert again, but was absolutely surprised to see the one person that she was thinking of: Amelia.

"Amie…" she breathed out, looking at her sister. Her clothes looked torn and her hair was more of a mess than usual but other than that she looked perfectly fine.

Amelia ran to her sister and hugged her, "Oh Madeline!" she whispered into her ear, "I thought I'd never see you again."

She backed up a little, taking in her sister's appearance, confused at why she looked so well groomed, "You look….better than me."

Maddie looked down at her fancy dress, remembering the fine garment, and was about to explain to her when she grabbed her arm and began to pull her, "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"W-wait! Amelia!" Maddie cried but Amelia just began to run, pulling her along. Her sister pulled her through the empty hallways and up a couple of staircases until Maddie felt the morning wind on her face.

The top of the deck was empty of people, a switch off of guard most likely, and Maddie noticed that Amelia was heading toward the small boats and realized what the elder girl had in mind.

She roughly pulled her arm away, "Amelia! Please listen to me!" but Amelia was only listening to her own racing thoughts and wasn't focused until she realized that she wasn't holding Maddie's hand.

She slowly turned toward her sister and was astonished to see her so exasperated. The air suddenly felt very thick and she gave a hesitant laugh, "Maddie…what's wrong? Don't you want to go home?"

A conflicted look appeared in her violet eyes and Amelia laughs turned into heavy breathing, "Maddie…..?"

Maddie gazed down, "We're too far to go back like that and…" she looked up at her sister about to say something that was too bold for her when they both heard a deep voice, "Birdie?"

Maddie turned around to see Gilbert, with his bird in his silver hair, an astonished look on his face when he saw her elder sibling behind her.

"You!" Amelia spat out and made to approach him when Maddie grabbed her shoulders, "Amelia please don't!"

"Birdie…did you let her out? Are you trying to leave?" Gilbert sounded so sad, wounded almost and fighting against her sister Amelia growled at him, "I broke out myself you stupid fuck! And yes, we were about to leave this hell of a ship!"

"No!"

Amelia froze and looked down at her younger sister, who was looking at the red-eyed pirate, "Really Gilbert. I was about to try and explain to her that…you aren't bad."

As soon as the words left her mouth Amelia began to back away, a shocked and betrayed look on her face. She looked at Maddie as if she was a stranger and looked around quickly.

Her yelling had attracted the pirates and slowly the deck became crowded with people and she saw a female pirate come a place her hands on Maddie's shoulders.

She felt her breaths speed up as she found herself against the corner. They had taken everything away from; the Pirates. Her parents, Arthur, and now her sister. Everything was gone.

She realized that she was surrounded, the pirates closing in and Amelia began to hyperventilate before suddenly falling to her knees, letting out loud sobs.

Maddie was fearful by the way her sister had stared at her and almost ran to her when she fell on the ground. Amelia hadn't cried since their parents had died. She almost had, after seeing Arthur leave and then come back. But she had not cried, let alone sob like she was now.

The pirates began to back away from her, feeling uncomfortable at the mental stability of the girl, and Maddie found herself unable to approach her sister.

She saw a figure quickly push past the crew until they were in front of her. Arthur had kneeled before her, slightly curious at how she had escaped, but more worried about her current situation.

She looked at him with the saddest eyes, tears flowing out of them and she pushed forward into his chest, pounding against him, screaming into his white shirt, "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

His eyes softened and he relaxed his body, placing his arms around her, "I know, love. I know. And I am sorry."

He maneuvered his arms to where he could remove his coat and had wrapped it around Amelia, who had begun to shiver. She was still crying but Arthur decided to move her away from everyone so he stood up, taking her with him, and held her carefully in his arms.

He walked toward his quarters and gazed at everyone on deck and knew there was no point in acting fierce now, "As you were." He said before bringing the girl inside and closing the door.

* * *

I was thinking of adding more but decided that this was a good stopping place for this chapter. I thank you all for being so patient and I will try to have the next chapter out soon, now that I have more of an idea of what I want in the chapter...

Oh yeah! I have myself a little dilemma...Arthur's beautiful pirate ship is, alas, nameless. I have a name in mind but I would love to see if you guys can come up with something better!

Kitteh out! :3


End file.
